


Upping the Ante

by NancyBrown



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a game between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upping the Ante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



"I'll raise." John throws in another dollar.

Given their past issues with the Royal Flush Gang, Wally's not sure this is the best idea. Bats can't even hear the word "ace" without flinching, and none of them have forgotten the time John almost died from their help and the Joker's bomb. Cards with friends is an old tradition, though, on this planet and any other. Shayera says on Thanagar the cards they play with are the dried pelts of prey animals, but Shayera talks like that all the time and he's learned when she's teasing. He thinks.

Right now, she's clutching her cards close against her face, green eyes staring at the cardboard intently and muttering something about poisoning them both. John only snorts. He's used to Shayera's threats, too.

It's just the three of them tonight, spending time together in one of the rec rooms in what Wally can't help thinking of as the new Watchtower. It'll never just be the Watchtower. That went down in flames.

A lot of things went down in flames during that long, stupid, awful week. Wally glances at his two friends, and he's glad they are finally friends again after everything. He's glad he can crash at John's place now and then without worrying about Shayera's ghost crowding the room. He's glad he can play Battlin' Bots with Shayera and not have to tense up when John or Vixen happen to walk by. He's glad for John's feet nudging his conspiratorially under the table, and for Shayera's rolled eyes as she adds another dollar to the pot.

But right now at this moment, he's glad he took that extra card and picked up his fourth King.

"Call."


End file.
